


After the Boys of Summer Have Gone

by pinkalldaypinkallnight



Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalldaypinkallnight/pseuds/pinkalldaypinkallnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not even imaginative title sorry...</p>
<p>this is my first fic, I hope it's ok!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Boys of Summer Have Gone

When they get off stage, Tom knows he should go comfort Charlie, who can’t seem to stop sobbing, but he needs to get away. They’re through, aren’t they, and they’ll be fine if they can just be movie-ish next week. James’ voice will be better and the vocal coaches will give him pretty much every solo anyhow, and the others won’t be sick either, and it will just have to be fine. 

Without knowing how, he ends up in the maze of basement hallways at Fountain. It seems like Halloween has come early with the flickering lights and slightly damp smell. He’s not really sure where he is or how to get back, and he hates how that makes him feel insignificant, like this building, this show, probably wouldn’t notice if he left. Sinking against the wall, he slides and slides until he reaches the floor. Head in hands, he doesn’t realize he has company until gentle fingers grasp his wrists. He looks up into Barclay’s soft eyes and tears spill out of his own. 

“It. It’s just been such a long week, and Charlie won’t stop crying, and fucking Louis Walsh doesn’t give a shit about us and why would Simon put us together if he didn’t want to mentor us?” It spills out like when the boys run out of their room for brekkie, and even thinking that tonight could have been the end of all of that makes the tears come harder. 

Barclay hmms and tucks Tom into the cozy spot between his neck and shoulder, just rocking him back and forth until the tears are all done. “Listen. You are under so so much pressure, trying to keep all of the little ones in line, trying to keep me in line, it’s ok babe. It’s ok.”

He keeps making soft, reassuring noises until Tom’s shoulders stop shaking. Slowly, the room gets less blurry and Barclay’s face gets clearer and clearer. “Cheers B, I needed that.”

“Anytime love. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr: pinkalldaypinkallnight


End file.
